ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West/Credits
This is the credits for The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West. Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment Present An Don Bluth Feature Animation/Amblimation Studios Production A Don Bluth Film ''The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West'' Closing Credits First Part of the Closing Credits Directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman Co-Directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Live Action Directed by Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly Produced by Don Bluth Gary Goldman John Pomeroy Co-Produced by Don Hahn Seth Green Executive Producers George Lucas Sam Simon Steven Spielberg Co-Executive Producers David Silverman Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Story by Don Bluth Based Upon the Book "Basil of Baker Street" Series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone Screenplay by Don Bluth & Gary Goldman Original Score Composed and Conducted by Thomas Newman Original Songs Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Associate Producer Baker Bloodworth Art Direction David Goetz and Michael Giaimo Editor H. Lee Peterson Production at Don Bluth Feature Animation Brooklyn, New York, US Artistic Supervisors Artistic Coordinator Randy Fullmer Story Will Finn Layout Mitchell Guintu Bernal Ed Ghertner Background Dave Gordon Lisa Keene Clean-Up Alex Topete Vera Lanpher-Pacheco Visual Effects David A. Bossert Christopher Jenkins Computer Graphics Imagery Kiran Bhakta Joshi Steve Goldberg Shyh-Chyuan Huang Susan Thayer Mary Jane “M.J.” Turner Production Managers Patricia Hicks and Angelique N. Yen Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Second Part of Closing Credits Character Design/Visual Development James Baxter Tony Fucile Anne Marie Bardwell Gee Fwee Boedoe Mark Buchwald Thom Enriquez Peter de Séve Vance Gerry Ed Gunther Jean Gillmore Joe Ranft Darek Gogol Lisa Keene Shawn E. Keller Rick Maki Joseph Moshier Sue C. Nichols Rowland B. Wilson Storyboard Kevin Harkey Gaëtan Brizzi Paul Brizzi Edward Gombert Brenda Chapman Jeff Snow Jim Capobianco Denis Rich Burny Mattinson John Sanford Kelly Wightman James Fujii Gee Fwee Boedoe Floyd Norman Francis Glebas Kirk Hanson Christine Blum Sue C. Nichols Additional Screenplay Material by Will Finn Layout Key Layout/Workbook Artists Fred Craig Tom Shannon Scott Caple Lorenzo Martinez Samuel Michlap Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Tanya T. Wilson Peter Bielicki Olivier Adam Juanjo Guarnido Zoltán Maros Jennifer Yuan Gary Mouri David Gardner Peter J. de Luca Tom Humber Kenneth Spirduso Sherilan Weinhart James P. Alles William (Mac) George Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Layout Assistants Mark E. Koerner Mark Kalesniko Marec Fritzinger Loïc Rastout Lam Hoang David Martin Denise Blakely Fuller John Puglisi Cynthia Quimpo Ignacio Johan Klingler Blue Sketch Madlyn O'Neill Cyndee Larae Heimbuch Valérie Braun Character Animation Fievel Mousekewitz/Tony Toponi/Olivia Flaversham Voices Fievel Mousekewitz - Matthew Broderick Tony Toponi - Mike Myers Olivia Flaversham - Reese Witherspoon Supervising Animator John Pomeroy Animators Joe Haider Oliver Thomas Bill Waldman Ralph Palmer Steven Pierre Gordon Jay Jackson Mario Menjivar Dougg Williams Doug Krohn Robb Pratt Larry White Dave Burgess Richard Bazley Ron Husband Dave Kupczyk David A. Zaboski Jean Morel Gary J. Perkovac Michael Swofford William Recinos Philip Morris Anne-Marie Bardwell Tiger/Warren T. Cat Voices Tiger - Dom DeLuise Warren T. Cat - Don Rickles Supervising Animator Tony Fucile Animators Jared Beckstrand Bolhem Bouchiba David Brewster Robert Espanto Domingo Mark Koetsier Gilda Kouros Doug Krohn Dave Kupczyk Mark Pudleiner Bill Waldman Angel/Tanya Mousekewitz/Mrs. Brisby Voices Teresa Brisby - Brittany Murphy Angel - Diane Keaton Tanya Mousekewitz - Nicole Kidman Mrs. Brisby - Mrs. Brisby Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators Christopher Bradley Trey Finney Doug Frankel Tom Gately Shawn E. Keller Ralf Palmer John Ripa Stéphane Sainte Foi Christopher Sauve Yoshimichi Tamura Eric Walls Anthony Ho Wong Phil Young Basil of Baker Street/Hiram Flaversham/Dr. David Q. Dawson Computer Graphics War Machine Animators Gregory Griffith Mike “Moe” Merell Assistant Animators Jay N. Davis Brian Wesley Green Computer Graphics Imagery Technical Directors George Katanics Mira Nikolic 3D Effects Technical Director Kevin Paul Sheedy Computer Graphics Imagery Modeler Erica Cassetti CGI Animation Trainee Jason Anastas Additional Animation Ruben A. Aquino Georges Abolin Tony Bancroft Charlie Bonifacio Roberto Casale Alain Costa Ken Hettig James Young Jackson Duncan Marjoribanks Roy Meurin Gary Perkovac Carol Seidl Pres Antonio Romanillos Ellen Woodbury Rough Inbetweeners Pierre Alary Paulo R. Alvarado James Baker Jean-Luc Ballester Noreen Beasley Dominic M. Carola Jerry Yu Ching Tony Cipriano Adam Dykstra Ed Gabriel Tim George Ben Gonzalez Thierry Goulard Grant Hiestand James Hull Joseph Mateo Paul McDonald Mario J. Menjivar Joseph Moshier Gary D. Payne David Pimentel Robb Pratt Bobby Alcid Rubio Jacqueline M. Sanchez Kevin M. Smith Marc Smith Tony Stanley Backgrounds Background Artists Gregory Alexander Drolette Don Moore Colin Stimpson Mi Kyung Joung-Raynis Michael Humphries Pierre Pavloff Joaquim Royo Morales Allison Belliveau-Proulx Dominick R. Domingo Christophe Vacher Olivier Besson William Lorencz Maryann Thomas David McCamley Debbie du Bois Brooks Campbell Patricia Palmer-Phillipson Justin Brandstater George Taylor Patricia Millereau Jean-Paul Fernandez Tom Woodington Brad Hicks Serge Michaels Jennifer Ando Additional Background Artists Carl Jones Michael Kurinsky Tia Kratter Mannix Bennett Daniel Read Andy Phillipson Kathy Altieri John Emerson Mel Sommer Thierry Fournier Apprentice Background Artists Susan Hackett Dalipagic James J. Martin Jonathan Salt Scene Planning Supervisor Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor Karen Comella Senior Manager Ink and Paint Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Paint/Final Check Supervisor Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor Robyn L. Roberts Senior Manager, Film Camera Joe Jiuliano Clean-Up Animation Additional Clean-Up Animation Additional Unit Supervising Key Assistant Animators Ruben Procopio Alex Topete Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Bill Berg Jane Bonnett Merry Kanawyer Clingen Dan Daly Gail Frank Edward R. Gutierrez Karen Hardenbergh Emily Jiuliano Kaaren Lundeen Lori Noda Eric Pigors Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Bryan M. Sommer Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker Elizabeth Watasin Stephan Zupkas Assistant Animators Sue Adnopoz Judy Barnes Caroline Clifford Michael Hazy Akemi Horiuchi Wendy Muir Teresita Quezada Jean-Christophe Lie Cyril Pedrosa Chris Sonnenburg Breakdown Jim Brummett Cindy Schiefelbein-Kennedy Daniel Lim Richard D. Rocha Inbetweeners Stephen N. Austin Todd Bright Kevin Chen Cindy Ge Carolyn F. Gliona Krista Heij Alexander B. McDaniel Yoon Sook Nam Daniel Riebold Elsa Sesto-Vidal Ronnie Williford Visual Effects Animation Supervising Visual Effects Animators Tom Hush Dorse Lanpher Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Ed Coffey Thierry Chaffoin Mark Cumberton Peter de Mund Joseph Gillard Troy A. Gustafson Dan Lund David (Joey) Mildenberger Paul Smith Marlon West Effects Lead Key Assistant Animators Cynthia Neill Knizek Mark Barrows Mabel L. Gesner Effects Key Assistant Animators Stephen Starr John Tucker Volker Pajatsch Karel Zilliacus Effects Assistant Animators Geoffrey C. Everts James Goss John E. Hailey Elizabeth Holmes Michael Cadwallader Jones Ivan Kassabov David Lyons Joseph Christopher Pepe Thomas Walsh Graham Woods Effects Inbetweeners Ida C. Voskanian Michael Milligan Monica Sena Tatiana Allen-Kellert Phil D. Stapleton Christine Chatal Mouloud Oussid Effects Trainees Gary L. Gallegos Michael Brent Malley Van Shirvanian ILM Visual Effects/Animation Supervisor Steve “Spaz” Williams ILM Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Squires ILM Visual Effects/Animation Producer Clint Goldman Special Visual Effects and Computer Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd. Marin Country, California Computer Graphics Supervisors Ellen Poon Sandra Ford Karpman Jim Mitchell Visual Effects Art Direction Supervisor Doug Chiang Associate Visual Effects Producer Christian Kubsch Animation Supervisor Tom “Noodles” Bertino Visual Effects Coordinator Jill Brooks Visual Effects Art Director Benton Jew Visual Effects Editor Bill Kimberlin Scanning Supervisor Joshua Pines Digital Timing Supervisor Kenneth Smith Computer Graphics Animators Chris Armstrong Kyle Balda Rob Coleman Bill Fletcher Wade Howie Paul Hunt Stewart W. Lew Les Major Dale McBeath Kyle Odermatt Shawna Olwen Wes Ford Takahashi Dan Taylor Computer Graphics Artists Karen Ansel Joe Alter Donald S. Butler Stefen Fangmeier Bijan Forutanpour Christophe Hery Euan K. MacDonald Robert Marinic Barbara L. Nellis Dennis Turner Carolyn Ensle Rendu Robert Weaver Andy White Habib Zaragarpour Digital Artists Lisa Drostova Joanne Hafner Jack Mongovan Susan Ross Catherine Tate Computer Graphics Camera Matchmovers Peter Daulton Jim Hagedorn Sabre System Artists Mark Holmes Chad Taylor Scanning Operators Randall K. Bean Mike Ellis George Gambetta John Whisnant Scanning and Optical Coordinator Lisa Vaughn ILM Visual Effects Camera Operators Martin Rosenberg Kim Marks ILM Visual Effects Camera Assistants Robert Hill Patrick McArdle Visual Effects Plate Coordinator Jacqueline Lopez Matte Artists Eric Chauvin Yusei Uesugi Assistant Editor for ILM Roberto McGrath Negative Cutter Louis Rivera Projectionist Timothy A. Greenwood Editorial Coordinator David Tanaka Stage Technicians Cark Assmus Robert Doherty Pat Fitzsimmons Joe Fulmer David Heron Geoffrey Heron Edward T. Hirsh Brad Jerrell Tim J. Morgan Michael Olague Dick Dova Moth Puppeteer Michael T. Lynch Optical Camera Operators Keith Johnson James C. Lim Optical Line-Up Jennifer Lee Tim Geideman Computer Graphics Department Production Manager Gail Currey Computer Engineering Ken Beyer Andy Hendrickson Computer Graphics Resource Coordinator Nancy Jill Luckoff Computer Graphics Production Assistant Marla I. Selhorn Computer Graphics Associate Production Manger Suzy Vissotzky Tooley Computer Graphics Technical Assistants Edwin Dunkley Raul Essig Patrick Neary John C. Torrijos ILM Camera Engineer Duncan J. Sutherland ILM Production Accountant Pamela J. Kaye Head of Production Operators for ILM Jeff Mann Executive in Charge of Digital Effects Thomas A. Williams ILM Executive in Charge of Production Patricia Blau ILM General Manager Jim Morris Additional Visual Effects Animation Additional Visual Effects Unit Supervisors David A. Bossert Mauro Maressa David Tidgwell Visual Effects Animators Dan Chaika Colbert Fennelly Jazno Francoeur Bruce Heller Jeff Howard Ted Kierscey Debbie Kupczyk Rosanna Lyons James DeV. Mansfield Steve Moore Kevin O'Neil Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Jeff Topping Phillip Vigil Garrett Wren Effects Key Assistant Animators / Animating Assistants Sean Applegate Phillippe Balmossiere Bob Bennett Kristine Brown Angela Anastasia Diamos Joan Doyle Ty Elliott Ray Hofstedt Kristine Humber Michael L. Oliva John David Thornton Michael Toth Paitoon Ratanasirintrawoot Tony West Effects Breakdown Stella P. Arbeláez Tascón Kimberly Burk John Fargnoli Lisa Ann Reinert Effects Inbetweeners Adeboye Adegbenro Faris Al-Saffar Kevin Barber Jay Shindell Eduardo G. Brieno Tim Massa Jason Peltz Rocky Smith Bob Spang Jeffery Lawrence van Tuyl Character Sculptures Kent Melton Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Cast (in alphabetical order) Additional Voices Jack Angel Joan Barber Scott Barnes Bob Bergen Mary Kay Bergman Susan Blu Maureen Brennan Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Victoria Clark Philip Clarke Jennifer Darling Debi Derryberry Jonathan Dokuchitz Bill Farmer Laurie Faso Merwin Foard Dana Hill Judy Kaye Eddie Korbich Alix Korey Michael Lindsay Sherry Lynn Mona Marshall Howard McGillin Mickie McGowan Rob Paulsen Maurice LaMarche Anna McNeely Bruce Moore Denise Pickering Patrick Pinney Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Peter Samuel Kath Soucie Gordon Stanley Mary Stout Marcelo Tubert Assistant Production Managers Editorial and Story Tone Thyne Layout Diana Blazer Animation and Editorial Loni Beckner Black Sweatbox Willis Middleton Clean-Up Paul S.D. Lanum Special Effects Lesley Addario Backgrounds and Animation Check Karenna Mazur Alderton Animation Check Doerinda Welch Greiner Color Models Holly E. Bratton Computer Graphics Imagery Tony Matthews Computer Animation Production Services and Retakes Shawne N. Zarubica Paris Layout and Background Coralie Cudot Paris Clean-Up and Effects Etienne Longa Administrative Manager Vicki Case Senior Manager Production Dana Axelrod Manager of Communications Dorothy McKim Assistant Manage Ink and Paint Chris Hecox Production Coordinators Video Reference/Dialogue Recording Kara Lord Computer Graphics Imagery Maryann McLeod Coordinator for the Producer Catherine Alexander Communications Onil Alfredo Chibás Paris Clean-Up and Effects Christian Schmidt Scene Planning Scene Planners Thomas J. Baker Sara Bleick Annamarie Costa John R. Cunningham Cynthia Goode Mark Henley Ronald Jackson Mark Lescher Rafaël Vicente Scene Planning Assistant Samantha Bowers-Nicholson Scene Planning Data Entry Jamal M. Davis Karen N. Austin Kim Gray Gary Stubblefield Animation Check Assistant Supervisor Barbara Wiles Animation Checkers Karen S. Paat Mavis Shafer Karen Hepburn Denise M. Mitchell Gary Shafer Animation Check Trainees Mary Janette Adams Nicolette Bonnell Janette Hulett Helen O'Flynn Michael Kathleen O'Mara Additional Animation Checkers Laurie Sacks Albert Francis Moore Victoria Winner Novak Pierre Sucaud Color Stylists Penny Coulter Ann Sorensen Debra Y. Siegel Barbara Lynn Hamane Debbie Jorgensborg Color Stylist Trainees Maria Gonzales Judith Tolley Sylvia Sanchez Digital Camera Assistant Supervisor Karen N. China Digital Camera Mark-Up Lynnette E. Cullen Jo Ann Breuer Gina Wootten Digital Camera Operators David Braden Val D'Arcy Gareth Fishbaugh Corey D. Fredrickson Robert Lizardo Michael A. McFerren Rick McFerren David J. Rowe Additional Digital Camera Operators Jason L.R. Buske Jan Gutowski Barbara J. Poirier Andrew Simmons Gary W. Smith Painting Assistant Supervisor Painting Irma Velez Grace H. Shirado Assistant Supervisor Color Model Mark-Up David J. Zywicki Color Model Mark-Up Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Cindy Finn Sherrie Cuzzort Karrie Keuling Phyllis Estelle Fields Registration Karan Lee-Storr Paint Mark-Up Leyla C. Amaro Pelaez Leslie Hinton Myrian Tello Wilma Baker Cathy Mirkovich-Peterson Roberta Borchardt Carmen R. Alvarez Painters Carmen Sanderson Joyce Alexander Kirk Axtell II Phyllis Bird Russell Blandino Joey Calderon Ofra Afouta Calderon Sybil E. Cuzzort Florida D'Ambrosio Robert Dettloff Gina Evans-Howard Christina E. Frazier Etsuko T. Fujioka Paulino de Mingo Palero Debbie Green Vernette K. Griffee Stevie Hirsch David Karp Angelika Katz Harlene Mears Deborah Mooneyham Karen Nugent Ken O'Malley Bruce G. Phillipson Rosalinde Praamsma Patrick Sekino Heidi Shellhorn Eyde Sheppherd Don Shump Fumiko R. Sommer S. Ann Sullivan Roxanne M. Taylor Tami Terusa Britt Van Der Nagel Final Checkers Monica Marroquin Teri N. McDonald Saskia Raevouri Michael D. Lusby Lea Dahlen Compositing Assistant Supervisor James “J.R.” Russell Compositors Dolores Pope Shannon Fallis-Kane Joseph Pfening Tim Gales Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Assistant Supervisor Brandy Hill Camera/Film Recorder Operators John Aardal Francois Desnus Michael F. Lehman David J. Link Quality Control Chuck Warren Camera Operations Coordinator Jennifer Booth Additional Production Services The Baer Animation Company Animators Edwin “Wincat” Alcala Richard Baneham John Dillion Ray Huerta Linda Miller Todd Waterman Clean-Up Supervisor Tao Nguyen Key Clean-Up Peter Anderson Aidan Flynn Tom Higgins Norma Klinger C.J. Sarachene Pil Yong Song Justin Whang Inbetweeners Dindo Dinglasan Noe Garcia Vesselin Kamenov Wantana Martinelli Andrew Ramos Lynn Walsh Digital Supervisor Donald Hibbard Digital Artists Barry E. Parker Paul Vallas Turner Feature Animation Warner Bros. Feature Animation Supervising Animators Richard Bazley Ricardo Curtis Wendy Perdue Dave Brewster Tony Fucile Dean Wellins Animation Department Heads & Designers Story Department Barry Caldwell Bob Camp Steven Fonti Stephan Franck Dan Jippes Mark Kausler Henry Mayo Wilbert Plynaar Fergal Reilly Jerry Siergey Moroni Lead Animators Stephen Franck Lennie K. Graves Mike Nguyen Duncan Marjoribanks Animators Richard Baneham Michael Chavez Ruth Daly Ralph Fernan T.J. House Mark Kausler Jae H. Kim Craig R. Maras Frank Molieri Melina Sydney Padua Shane Prigmore Eddie Rosas Andrew Lowell Schmidt Peter Sohn Holger Leihe Craig Valde Jim van der Keyl Michael Venturini Christopher Waugh John D. Williamson David Alan Zaboski Bary John O'Donoghue CGI Animators Richard Baneham David M. Bailey Richard Bazley Brad Booker Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mark Farquhar Lennie K. Graves Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Vincent Truitner Jim van der Keyl Technician Supervisors J.C. Alvarez Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Kolja Erman Corey Hels Roger Huynh Hiroki Itokazu James Keefer Andy King Michael Leung Sébastien Linage Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Ruben Chavez Fred Cline Ricardo Delgado Hani El-Masri Emil Mitey Jeff Etter Darek Gogol Kevin Johnson Mike Kaluta Ernest Keen Teddy Newton Joel Parod Wilbert Plynaar John Ramirez Harry A. Sabin, Jr. Workbook and Layout Jim Alles Louie Gonzales Karen Hamrock Conor Kavanagh Kate Moo King-Curtis Emil Mitev Felipe Morell Bill Perkins Fergal Reilly Roald M. Roesch Ben Metcalf Vladimir Spasojevic Audrey Stedman Michael Tracy Sherilan Weinhart Jennifer Yuan Layout Assistants & Bluesketch Eric Astadan Irina Goosby Alex McCrae Kenny McGill Francis Lang Ronaldo B. Mercado Craig Voigt Digital Background Artists David Bailey Christopher Brock Chris C. Duncan Gary Eggleston Greg Gibbons Craig Kelly Mary Locatell Jesse Silver Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Clean-up Leads and Keys Eric J. Abjornson Paul Bauman Andrew M. Beall Yelena Geodakyan Karenia Kaminski June Myung Nam Jeffrey D. Clark Doug Ninneman Randy Sanchez Robert Tyler Clean-up Assistants, Breakdowners & Inbetweeners Michael Alcouloumre Brian Boylan Greg Checketts J.C. Chen Catherine M. Choi Patrick T. Dailey Guy Donovan Danny Raúl González Miriam Goodman Edward B. Goral Guadalupe Hernandez Ilona Kaba Diane Kim Boowon Lee Myung Miller Shannon O'Connor Rudy Rozales Stan Somers Jenny Suzdaltsev Chiaki Tanaka Norland Téllen Roger Vizard Viorel Voronca Dawn Marie Wells Miri Yoon Chrissie Schweiger Effects Animators John Bermudes John Dillon Marc Ellis Earl A. Hibbert Julian Hynes John MacFarlane Leonard F.W. Green Kathleen Quaife Gary Sole Ryan Woodward Effects Assistants and Inbetweeners Esmeralda C. Acosta Adeboye Saburi Adegbenro, Sr. Stella Arbelaez-Brown Adam Kristopher Blaser Greg Navarro Bumatay Felipe Cerdán Jesse Cosio Lee Crowe Matthew Freeth Terence Kester Daniel Killen Matthew L. Maners Jorge Hiram Ramos Maxemin Rolando B. Mercado Rodd D. Miller Anthony Hiroyuki Nagatsuka Robert Rios Mary J. Sheridan Chris Torey Jeffrey Tse Von Williams Digital Effects Animators and Artists Miae Kim Ausbrooks James Bentley Damon Robert Crowe Geoff Darwin Rick Echevarria Robert E. King Eric Jon Kurland Bob Lyss Mike Murphy Kevin Oakley Colin Sittig David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Richard Turner Ryan Woodward Animation Editorial Assistant Production Managers Lori A. Arntzen Leslie Barker Mary Bills Jackie Blaisdell Katherine Cullano Concepcion Jode Craig Liza Benaye Dodson Dustin Ellis Leif Green Maria R. Guerra Kevin Holden Di LaFlam Gabriel Lara Kathy Moore Chad Ojendyk Joan Peter Roxy Steven Freddie Vaziri Lizbeth A. Velasco Helen Vuong Sunny Ye Kathleen M. Zuelch Sharon K. O'Neill Scene Planners & Final Scene Planners Gina Bradley Anthony C. Cianciolo, Jr. Karen Hansen Andrew Jimenez George (Bingo) Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Penelope G. Sevier Color Compositing Susan Burke Daryl Carstensen Charlotte Clark-Pitts Katie Gray Louie C. Jhocson Pam Kleyman Laura Craig Edwin S. Shortess Kathy St. Germain Nick Yates Scanners James Alejandro Eric Schneider David E. Bonnell Don Shump Darrin Drew Color Modelists, Paint Mark-up & Registration Artists Renee Ilsa Alcazar Martine Claver Olga Tarin Duff Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight Devon P. Oddone Gale A. Raleigh Helga B. Vanden Berge Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Nancy Bihary-Fiske Kim Bowen Nance Finley Annette Leavitt Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Alice M. Solis-Mercado Dirk Von Besser Susan Wileman-Edwards Lee Wood ACME Digital Specialists Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Denise A. Link Technology George Aluzzi Bill Baggelaar Justin Balch Karen Bruner Steve Chen Alan J. Hagge Keith Teruo Kobata Hector A. Martinez Rarndall Muir Alex Neymark Lem Davis Alexis Pierre Michael K. Purvis Arjun Ramamurthy Oliver Unter Ecker David F. Wolf Klasky Csupo, Inc. United Plankton Pictures Storyboard Artists Luke Brookshier Sean Charmatz Derek Drymon C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Chris Mitchell Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare William Reiss Aaron Springer Marcelo Souza Ennio Torresan Jr. Eric Weise Character Designers Casey Alexander Todd White Sheet Timers Ken Bruce Sean Dempsey Patrick Gleeson Edgar Larrazabal Larry Leichliter Juli Murphy Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Background Painters Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy Clark Nick Jennings Calvin G. Liang TMS Entertainment Animation Producers Shunzo Kato Tadahito Matsumoto Koji Takeuchi Animation Directors Hiroyuki Aoyama Kenji Hachizaki Toshihiko Masuda Hiroaki Noguchi Keiko Oyamada Akio Sugino Kazuhide Tomonaga Executive Animation Director Satoshi Tasaki Art Directors Akira Furuya Shuichi Hirata Shichi Kobayashi Director Hiroshi Aoyama Storyboard Artists Satoshi Dezaki Rick Hoberg Larry Houston Kazuyuki Hirokawa Norio Kashima Noriyasu Kogawa Don Manuel David Russell Mitch Schauer Tom Yakutis Key Animators Shingo Araki Yasuhiro Buma Skip Jones Masaaki Kudo Masayo Matsumoto Yoshinobu Michihata Hiroko Minowa Yuji Nakamura Shoujirou Nishimi Dave Spafford Masatomo Sudoh Koichi Suenaga Atsuko Tanaka Heihachirou Tanaka Kazuyoshi Takeuchi Teiichi Takiguchi Nobuo Tomizawa Nobuko Tsukada Hiroshi Uchida Yuichiro Yano Hisao Yokobori Hiroko Yoshizawa Kazushige Yusa Color Key Chief Tomoko Asami Key Background Artists Taro Dakoba Tsutomu Ishigaki Yukihiro Shibutani Background Artists Kazuo Ebisawa Katsufumi Hariu Naoko Higuchi Norihiro Hiraki Midori Ikegami Tatsurou Iseri Kenji Kamiyama Yukishiro Kobayashi Mutsuo Koseki Naoko Kurishima Satoshi Kuroda Hiromi Kôno Toshiharu Mizutani Yôji Nakaza Mineko Nakazawa Seiji Sugawara Yukihiro Yokoyama Animation Checkers Masato Mukai Natsuko Takahashi Hiroko Takatani In-betweeners Hiroaki Akagi Toshiaki Aoki Youn Ju Cha Mi Kyong Choi So Young Choi Young Rok Choi Masako Hayashi Soo Hyang Heo Kazuko Hirai Emiko Hirama Atsunori Katoh Tomohide Kimura Min Sun Kim Eun Kyoung Kwon In Ja Lee Taku Omori Yukiko Shimizu Tsutomu Suzuki Tomoyuki Tajima Kazuhiro Takamura Yôko Takanori Satoshi Tanabe Setsuya Tanabe Tatsuya Uetsu Ok La Van Ok Ja Yang Masaya Yasutome Mayu Yazawa Keiko Yozawa Ink & Paint Supervisor Kimie Yamana Ink & Paint Artists Kenji Adachi Yumiko Akashi Mi Hyun Ann Hai Young Byoun Keum Hi Choi Michiko Emori Yukiko Fujimoto Yoko Hatta Seong Hee Hong Akiko Itoh Song Hi Jun Keiko Kaneki Mayumi Kawaguchi Gil Sun Kim Gun Ha Kim Myeong Soon Kim Yoshiko Kimura Hiroko Kondô Yukiko Matsushita Noriko Morikawa Keiko Nakanishi Miki Nakanishi Shiho Ogawa Miki Okuda Hye Young Park Keiko Sakurayashiki Tomoko Sugawara Masako Tamura Tomoko Tamura Yuko Tanaka Yumiko Tsujii Takayo Umemori Chikako Yosimura Young Lon Yun Airbrush Artist Yoshimi Hayashi Camera Operators Chikayo Hayase Kazushige Ichinozuka Atsuko Itoh Kiyoshi Kobayashi Hiroyuki Matsuzawa Masaru Nemoto Hidekazu Niiya Jin Nishiyama Takahisa Ogawa Kyoko Osaki Akio Saitoh Mika Sakai Michiyo Shibata Hitoshi Shirao Kumiko Taniguchi Koji Toki TMS Film Development Support by Tokyo Laboratory, Limited Film Editor Yoshihiro Kasahara Assistant Producer Teruhisa Yamaji Traffic Team Keiichiro Furuya Tetsuya Iwasaki Yuji Segawa Production Translators Hsiang-Lan Lee Junko Fujime Wang Film Productions Company, Ltd./Cuckoo's Nest Head of Production James Wang Art Supervisor Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Shih Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Animation Director Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang In-between Supervisor Alex Chang In-betweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Executives in Charge of Production for Cuckoo's Nest Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Grimsaem Animation Co., Ltd., Seoul, Korea Directors Sung-woo Lee Choong-young Lee Dong-yuel Baek Production Administration Jong-su An Ho-sun Rhu Jin-a No Hyun-ki Kim Hee-su Cho Chang-yui Choi Hee-kyung Huh Ho-jung Kim Ynag-hyun Shin Animators Jae-woung Kim Hyuk-jae Kwon See-chang Lee Young-hwan Chun Sun-jin Yang Sang-sul Shim Kyeung-man Im Byeung-kwan Lee Kyung-suk Min Kyung-yoen Kim Gi-dong Lee Kyung-sup Jung Won-ghu Kang Jae-jung Kim Jin-chul Yang Seung-ki Cho Model Checkers Su-mi Jo Jung-hwa Song Yeo-hee Im Mung-wha Kim Yeung-ok Han Gi-ran Kim Assistant Animation Checkers Joo-youel Pee In-soo Park Assistant Animators Jin-sin Cho Eun-kyoung Choi Moung-hwa Hong Jin-hyi Lee Hea-suk Sim Jae-won Jang Jung-hee Sin Bu-wha Kim Jung-ok Bae Jung-sun Kim Jin-hee Jung Seoung-hee Son Houn-jung Yu Choel-young Lee Hyang-seon Lee You-seon Choi Seon-ja Choi Jeong-nam Heo Doo-suk Kim Gu-mi Jun Sook-kyung Lee Hyang-suk Lim Eun-kem Jun JU-youn Lee Nan-i Le Hyun-ju Kim He-jung Yang Hong-bok Kang Juong-mi Kuk Koung-sin Kim Bo-koung Kim Mun-jung Kim Jung-seon Kim Ji-young Lee An-gyue Lee Seon-ok Yu Pu-young Chang Eun-mi Kim In-suk Yun Eun-koung Park Eun-joo Kim Eun-suk Choi Young-sil Lee Jong-hyuan Han Su-young Chae Hea-young Yu Final Checkers Seug-kuk Kim Koung-ho Kim Dan-ae Won Line Tester Jong-tae Kim Sunwoo Digital International Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Supervisor Zulu Lee Chin Background Artists Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio D'Ocon Films Productions Produced with D'Oc Animation System Supervising Producer Luis Gasca Executive Producer Kaaren Lee Brown Supervising Video Engineers Salvador Bellot Emilio De la Torre Animation Director Ezequiel Martin Assistant Director Carles Roca Animators Lluis Arques Jesus Barbero Alicia Boardman Camelot Estudio Cruz Delgado Christopher Doyle Dario Duran Eloy Espejo Francisco Eugenio Delta Grup Angel Hermogenes Pedro Hernandez Carles Lopez Pedro Moedano Inmaculada Puig Miguel A. Romero Julia Tarrago In-betweeners Victor M. Baldellou Jesus Borrego Francesc Capell Jordi Casas Josep Losilla Victor Mateo Carles Prenafeta Merce Sanchez Javier Segaduras Animation Color Stylists Ana Ester Rafaela Nuñez Background Manager Margot Abrahams Background Artist Robert Qui Background Color Stylists Miquel Ibañez Josep M. Sauri Background Assistant Albert Rodríguez Modolell Storyboard Artist Segundo Garcia Assistant Storyboard Artists Marc Alberich Francesc Borras Enric Planas Animation Checker Asis Bastida Paint Checker Rosario Correro Final Checker Juan Judez Color Styling Assistant Fabiola Belzunegui Paint Supervisors Mel Dixan David Murphy Painters Jordi Bascompte David Cubero Carlos Fraile Herminia Garcia Josep Gascon Julio de Guezala Manuel Ovat Albert Roca Maximilia Romero Nicolas Rosales Ramon Roset Carlos Sorando Joan Vela Alicia Wachs X-Sheet Timer Daniel De la Vega Video Assistants Quico Penella Miquel Presague Editors Josep Gamarra Esteve Llorens Antoni Ortiz Creative Consultant Muff Bauer Musgrave Creative Supervisor Antoni D'Ocon Creative Coordinator Aaron Severson Head of Programming Carlos Sorando Programmers Jordi Gavaldá Dani Jiménez Edu Puertas Alberto Roca Oscar Segura Xavi Segura Head of Montage Xavi Zapata Montage Edu Picó Papitu Serrahima Don Bluth Feature Animation - Paris, France Sequence Directors Paul Brizzi Gaëtan Brizzi Artistic Supervisors Layout Daniel St. Pierre Background Doug Ball Clean-Up Lieve Miessen Special Effects Mike Smith Computer Graphics Imagery Steve Goldberg Production Manager Jean-Luc Florinda Animation Supervisors Nancy Beiman Matias Marcos Stéphane Sainte-Foi Doninique Monfery Animators Jean-Luc Ballester Michael Benet Eric Bergeron Arnaud Berthier David Berthier Wolf-Rudiger Bloss Bolhem Bouchiba Sylvain Deboissy Patrick Delage Eric Delbecq Marc Eoche-Duval Bruce Ferriz Thierry Goulard Carole Holliday Holger Leihe Phillippe Le Burn Sergio Pablos Catherine Poulain Jean-Francois Rey Ventura Rodriguez Yoshimichi Tamura Andreas Wessel Key Assistant Supervisors Lieve Miessen Florence Montceau Marc Tosolini Additional Animators Laurnce Adam Pierre Alary Marco Allard Laurent Benhamo Carlos Blanco Valerie Braun Philippe Briones Serge Bussone Christophe Crarbonnel Nivaldo Delmaschio Philippe Fernin Alphonso Gomez Lola Gonzalo Thomas Gravestock Franscisco-Javier Gutierrez Gontran Hoarau Sophia Kolokouri Veronique Langdon Christophe Lautrette Drew Mandigo Gizella Maros Sylvia Muller Philippe Rejaudry Marivi Rodgriguez Jean Texier Christophe Vergne Frédéric Vervisch Xavier Villez Clean-Up Supervisor Claire Bourdin Clean-Up Artists Pilar Balsalobre Frank Bonay Francisco Javier Espinosa Pedro Granados-Mas Karen Hamrock Maria Angela Iturriza Christine Landes Ludovic Letrun John Lin Samathana Malone Frank Pimenta Olivier Reynal Simon Rodgers Antonella Russo Salvador Simo Busom Sylvaine Terriou Karel Zilliacus Inbetween Supervisor Pierre Girault Inbetweeners Kamal Aitmihoub Ismael Arrais Nicolas Attie Nicolas Baudon Stella Benson Monique Buchens Jose Antonio Cerro Nicole De Bellefroid Thierry Ferrachat Marie-Pierre Gonzalez Heike Hoffmann Bruno Issaly Nicolas Keramidas Isabelle LeLubre Philippe Malka Brian Malone Olivier Martigne Benoit Meurzec Ana Maria Pagan Patrick Porcher Pierre Seurin Phirum Sou Jose Antonio Williameriel Effects Animation Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Effects Animators Thierry Chaffoin Rosanna Lyons Jeff Topping Serge Verny Effects Clean-Up Ahmed Aksas Claude Bony Lynette Charters Paul Clare Stephen Deane Jean Deleani David Encinas Anne Gunn-Kelly Joanna Hayden Patrick Lambert Ryan McElhinney Pedro Ramos-Miguel Alan Shannon Jane Smethurst Jon Mikel Udaquiola Christiane Van Der Casseyen Layout Supervisor J. Michael Spooner Layout Artists Olivier Adam Juan Jose Guarnido Ariza Susan Butterworth Mary Margaret Hawley David Kenyon Zoltan Maros Vincent Massy Dassos Petrou Neal Petty Stephane Roux Bob St. Pierre Background Supervisor Christophe Vacher Background Artists Pierre Pavloff Olivier Besson John Boyer Isabelle Clevenot Jean-Paul Fernandez Susan Hackett Dalipagic Dominique Louis Patricia Millereau Joachim Royo Morales 3D Animators Ex Machina Xavier Duval Jérome Gordon Philippe Billon Patrick Pestel Scene Planner Raphaél Vicente Don Bluth Feature Animation - Sydney, Australia Sequence Director Steve Moore Animators Georges Abolin Andrew Collins Chris DeRochie Lianne Hughes Don MacKinnon Oscar Perez Troy Saliba Steven Taylor Clean-up Supervisor Janey Dunn Clean-up Artists Manny Banados Eli Braga Daryl Broughman Simon Brown Deborah Cameron Lindy Catchlove Michael Comino Debbie Cramb Noel Domingo Peter Eastment Celine Esnault Sonny Esquillon Stephen Grant Jeanette Imer Sylvia Lee Adam Marr Peggy McEwen Phoebe Middleton Suk-Hee Parkes Kristina Reay Georgina Santos James Shan Leesa Tynan Rizaldy Valencia Eva Wotton Jie Yuan Yowza Animation Animators Line Andersen Steve Baker Adam Beck Samuel Chou Trevor Deane-Freeman Joe Giampapa Morgan Ginsberg Daryl Graham Gabe Hordos Daniel LaFrance Satjit Matharu Keith Nicholson Dennis Pena Shannon Penner Troy Quane Tony Tulipano Kevin Micallef Clean-up Artists Kyung Hee Baker Denise Bradshaw Jim Bridle Ron Chevarie Yeon-Tae Choi Mike Demur Cerissa Grieve Myung Hee Heo John Hinshelwood Brad Hughes Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Ed Krahn Namkook Lee Mike Helmer James McCrimmon Mike Milligan Paul Mota Chris Palimaka Hong Qi Vittoria Quane Mark Thornton Inbetweeners Deb Ahee Indra Ansong Cindy Belliveau Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Rowena Cruz Darren Goeree Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Penny Kitchen Bev Lehman Kezia Ma Ella Malesevic Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamasaki Chris Land Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-Soo Yun Effects Assistants Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Music Songs Produced by Thomas Newman, Alan Menken, Howard Ashman, and Stephen Schwartz Orchestrations by Don Davis Thomas Newman Music Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Music Editors Jim Flamberg Todd Kasow Additional Music Programming and Mixing Tom Harriman Associate Music Editor Helena Lea Music Production Supervisor Tod Cooper Orchestra Contractor Sandy de Crescent Music Preparation Jo Ann Kane Music Service Recording Assistants Greg Dennen Tom Hardisty Bill Kinsley Susan Mclean Rail Rougt Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, California, US Music Remixed at Signet Sound Studios, Hollywood, California, US Additional Music Score Recorded at Donald Markowitz Studios Songs “Rule Britannia” Written by Thomas Augustine Arne and James Thomson “We Are One” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Jonathan Winters and Reese Witherspoon “My Lullaby” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Matthew Broderick, Nicole Kidman and Mike Myers “Long Ago” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Reese Witherspoon, Matthew Broderick, Nicole Kidman, Robin Williams, Jonathan Winters, Mary Steenburgen, Mike Myers, and The Great Mouse Detective 2 Cast “A Guy Like You” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Robin Williams and Jonathan Winters “Anywhere In Your Dreams” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Matthew Broderick and Reese Witherspoon “Upendi” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Jonathan Winters “In the Dark of the Night” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Jim Cummings “Bum Biddy” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Jonathan Winters, Robin Williams, Mary Steenburgen, Nicole Kidman, Jim Cummings, Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon and All-4-One “Rumor Has It” Written by Mike Myers, Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Nicole Kidman, Issac Hayes, Jim Carrey, Rose McGowan, Freddy Rodriguez, Matthew Sweet, Susanna Hoffs, Christopher Ward, and Stuart D. Johnson Performed by Ming Tea “Joy to the World” Written by Hoyt Axton Performed by Three Dog Night Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Anywhere In Your Dreams (Pop Version)” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Roy Orbison and Linda Ronstadt “You Belong to Me” Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman Performed by Reese Witherspoon Chorus Henry Kulu Lucky Ngema Kevin Dorsey Darryl Phinnessee Rick Nelson Steve Amerson Maxi Anderson Alex Brown Eric Butler Amick Byram Carmen Carter Alvin Chea Kelly Coffey Craig Copeland Sylvia del Valle Garcia Jim Gilstrap Sandie Hall Karen Harper Kathy Kazard Sam McKelton Philip McAdoo Niki Harris Maxine Waters Willard Monalisa Young Ron Kunene Luana Jackman Clydene Jackson Bob Joyce Geoff Koch Fran Koch Susie Koch Kate Markowitz Howard McCrary Gene Merlino Ricky Nelson Bobbi Page Steve Lively Yoav Paskowitz Herb Pedersen Frank Wright II Randy Phillips Josef Powell Louis Price Andrea Robinson Sally Stevens Carmen Twillie Julia Waters Maxine Waters Oren Waters Dick Wells John West Yvonne Williams Terry Wood Editorial Assistant Editor John K. Carr Animation Editor James Melton First Assistant Editor Jessica Ambinder Rojas Assistant Editors Jacqueline Kinney Bill Shaffer James D. Kirkpatrick Assistant Animation Editor Hermann H. Schmidt Paris Assistant Editor Sophie Duvillier Florida Assistant Editor Beth A. Stegmaier Production Director of Production Accounting Dennis Park Director of Production Dana Axelrod Supervising Production Accountant Jacqueline Roberts-Gordon Production Accountant Paul Ohrt Assistant Production Accountant Michael La Brusciano Administrative Manager Kathleen Marie-Franier Fredrickson Senior Manager Production CAPS Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Senior Manager of Scene Planning & Camera Joe Jiuliano Manager, Animation Disk Space & Retakes Shawne Zarubica Technology Manager, Core Animation Software John A. Palmieri Manager, Digital Animation Software Steve Poehlein Manager, Media Group Christopher I. Dee Manager, Management Applications Kevin John Hussey Manager, Resource Management Kristina Reed Manager, Systems Software Development Graham S. Allan Manager, Systems Jeff Rochlin Manager, Technical Support Mark Dawson Manager, Technical Services Mark M. Tokunaga Manager, Traditional Animation Software Todd Scopio Senior Manager, Software John Henry Brooks Render I/O Lorenzo Russell Bambino James Colby Bette Edward Derian Boyke David Bush Christian M. Elsensohn Michael Guttman Carl “C.J.” Le Page Jimmie A. Nelson Jr. Alan A. Patel Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt Nicholas Smaldino Brad Smith Kevin Waldvogel Technology Support Brett Achorn Natalie Acosta Jaysinghe Amindra Heidi Marie Andersen Mark L. Barnes Richard M. Barnes Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Jason L. Bergman Janet E. Berlin Cathy E. Blanco Michael S. Blum Michael C. Bolds Rik Bomberger Stephen D. Bowline Aileen Brmecombe Brad Brooks Letha L. Burchard Scott L. Burris Roberto A. Calvo William T. Carpenter Steven C. Carpenter John W. Cejka Lawrence Chai Gina Yihjiun Chen Yan Chen Kent K. Chiu Loren Chun Peter Lee Chun Michael Clay Ray C. Coleman Troy Conrad Allen Corcorran Tom Corrigan Patrick Dalton Nolan R. Davis Charles E. Deal Margaret Ann Decker Lyly Do Michael J. Dobson Elena Driskill Dave M. Drulias Brendan K. Duncan Jerry A. Eisenberg Norbert Faerstain Yun-Po Paul Fan Thomas J. Fico Megan J. Fish David Patrick Flynn Sahara E. Ford-Wernick Bobby L. Fowler Jr. Kevin G. J. Freels Carlos E. Garcia-Sandoval Scott Garrett Adam Garza Jonathan E. Geibel Ron Gillen Sean Goldman Carlos Gonzales Ochoa Aleman Marianne Camielle Gorczyca Thomas Greer Brian Arthur Griffith Leo Gullano James Healy Michael J. Henderson David R. Hernandez Paul Hilderbandt Jay D. Hilliard B. Scott Himes John D. Hoffman Shannon R. Howard James P. Hurrell Bill James Darrian M. James Michael Lee James Amindra “A.J.” Jayasinghe Danny Jewell Jason Phillip Johnson Marc Jordon David A. Karl Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech John Kennedy Daniel C. Kim Michael D. Kliewer Fred Mandonet Michael Martins Michael A. McClure Stuart McDougal Dara McGarry Kevin A. McGuire Mark A. McLaughlin Maryann McLeod Dayna B. Meltzer Elizabeth Meyer Christopher D. Mihaly Thaddeus P. Miller Thomas Moore Jr. Ramon Montoya-Vozmediano G. Kevin Morgan Jack Muleady Jeff Nash Marlon S. Navarro Tom Naylor II Greg Neagle Paul Allen Newell Troy Norin David Oguri Mabel Lim Okamura David E. Ortega Jiwon Paik Tony Palmieri Tamara R. Payton Ernest J. Petti Ron L. Purdy Julie Reelfs Allan G. Rempel Patrick Robin Brian J. Rodriguez Kaizhen Ruan Jeff Sadler Michael Saitti Atiq Sajawal Valerie Sand Ken Sandberg James A. Sandweiss Matthew F. Schnittker Stephen J. Serra Arthur Shek Seung Hee Shin Jeffrey L. Sickler Lewis N. Siegel Buddy W. Smallwood Geo Snelling Jason Sogolow Clay Speicher Zachary Stokes Byron Stultz Zondra Sunseri Wendy Ming-Yee Tam Rasmus Tamstorf Daniel Teece Scott S. Terek Bond-Jay Ting Alexandre Torija-Paris Laurie Tracy Tamara Valdes Carl Villarete Lewis Wakeland Doug White Derek Elliott Wilson Tomas A. Wong Terence Worley Fran R. Zandonella Michael Zaremski Post Production Post Production Supervisor Bérénice Le Maitre Director Post Production Sara F. Duran Post Production Coordinators Eleanor Lesh Heather MacDonald-Smith Robert H. Bagley Post Production Sound Services by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation, LLC. Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Gary Summers Tom Johnson Don Bluth Gary Rydstrom Gary Goldman Randy Thom Dennis S. Sands John Pomeroy Supervising Sound Editors Dennis Leonard Ethan Van der Ryn Don Bluth Michael Silvers Matthew Wood Gary Rydstrom Gloria Borders Randy Thom Gary Goldman Production Sound Mixer William B. Kaplan Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Albret Gasser Foley Editors Mary Helen Leasman Susan Sanford Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Mix Technicians Jurgen Scharpf Juan Peralta Machine Room Operators Gabriel Guy Sean Landeros Digital Transfer Jonathan Greber Joan Malloch Christopher Barron Video Services Christian von Burkleo John “J.T.” Torrijos Additional Character Animation by }} }} Character Animators Deborah Abbott Cesar Avalos Richard R. Bartholomew Carol David Bocalan Edwin Bocalan Greg Chin Scott Douthitt Martin Fagan Shawn Gibson Juliet Indonila-Cabral Jack J. Joseph Ciara McCabe Alex Perez Andrzej Piotrowski Michael Rider Richard Simms Len Simon Gail Springsteen-Fraizer Wendo Van Essen Kenna Diane Vaughn Additional background scanning by }} Special Thanks New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development The New York Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting New York Police Department's Movie and T.V. Unit City of New York Parks & Recreation No mices were harmed or injured during the filming of this motion picture. Although, some were erased and had to be redrawn. With special thanks to the support staff at Don Bluth Feature Animation whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible. Film Cameras and Lenses by Panavision Prints by Technicolor® Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film This film recorded in a THX Sound System Theatre No. 34819 Copyright © 1996 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Don Bluth Feature Animation and Amblimation Studios. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Don Bluth Talking Pictures, Inc. for purposes of copyright in the United Kingdom. Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from To our friend, Howard, who gave a mermaid her voice a beast so soul, who will be forever grateful. Howard Ashman (1950-1991) Distributed by }} Created and Produced at }} Brooklyn, New York